


The Way He Looks At Her

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A little would be one shot based on the season one TV Guide photo shoot. And the way Sam looks at Cait..By Request.





	1. Confession

"And what was that Heughan?"

"What was what, Balfe?"

"Those looks! For the love of God. You looked at me as if I was something to."

"To?" He grins at her and she throws the throw pillow she had been clutching at him. They are in her trailer after doing the photo shoot for TV Guide

"To, Christ Sam, I don't know. No one has looked at me that way. Not to my knowledge."

"Oh good." He drops down beside her and hands her the pillow he had caught.

"Why good?"

He blushes and turns his head away. Thoughly intrigued now, she touches his face, turning him back towards her. "Spill Heughan."

"Well, it is just that, it is nice to be the first that has---oh hell Cait."

"What in the world are you trying to say Sam?"

"Okay, here goes. I love you Cait. I am in-love with you."

"Love, I thought you were going to tell me you wanted in my pants."

"Oh, I do!"

She hits him with the pillow. "I, crap, love is hard and complicated. I don't."

"You don't love me too?" 

"I don't, no, I mean, I didn't say that. Oh bloody hell Sam, I fear I do."

"Fear? Don't fear Cait. I have you and you have me."

"I just think."

"Don't," he whispers against her lips before drawing them into a deep kiss.


	2. Love Making, Love Awaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss turns hot. A bit NSFW

Lost. Drifting. Floating. She forgets her fears for a moment. She forgets to think, to worry about what it all means. It is all feeling. The feel of his hair, thick and soft at his neck where she clings. The feeling of him pressed full-body, against her. The feel of him, holy hell, all of him against her thigh. And those full sweet lips, claiming her, devouring her, as their tongues make love.

He only moves away so they can breath. But he doesn't go far. Only as far as her sweet neck. He kisses right under her ear and feels her pulse speed up. Gawd, he wants her. But not just as a shag. He yearns to make love to her. 

"Cait."

"Sam, I."

He lifts up and meets her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"You told me not to think." She deflects with a joke. Or, tries to. It has always worked in the past.

"So I did. But, I have to know. I want more than a shag. More then a casual f*ck. "

"Christ Sam. I am scared. We work so close. And will be doing very intimate things on screen. I fear it bleed through."

He repositioned them so they lay facing each other. "Ah love, it already is. That photo shoot proved that. You saw it. Don't you think the public will?"

"I, yes. What are we to do?"

"I can't completely hide what I feel for you. I will bleed it in to what Jamie feels for Claire."

"Makes sense." She mumbles playing nervously with the buttons on his white shirt. "I can try to to the same."

"Aye. Cait do you want to make love to me?"

"Yes. I think I may want you more than I have ever wanted anyone."

He groans and presses tight to her making it clear he feels the same.

"Can we keep it seperate?" She worries even as she starts to undo the buttons she had been playing with.

"Yes. We are Sam and Cait here. Jamie and Claire out there." He is reaching behind her for the buttons that run down her back.

"And in photo shoots?" She breathlessly asks as her hands find his chest hair.

"A mix of both. How many buttons are there?" His frustration has her giggling. She pushes closer giving him more room to move and increasing the friction between them. She groans as she feels him twitch against her.

"Sam I."

"I am trying love."

Finally.

He slips the dress down. Her knicker and bra, matching and Victoria Secret, red and mostly lace; oh holy Gawd. He feels her pulling at his shirt. He pulls it over and off before dropping his head between her breasts.

"Oh Sam." His name is just a breath. It is all he can stand. He pulls her glorious arse tight against him and starts to grind against her as his tongue licks the part of her breasts he can reach.

"Cait, Cait, Cait!" Her name pulses through his blood, through his heart, through his cock, as he lowers her bra straps. 

"Sam, please. Gawd please!" Her moans as she holds his back and works her hands down to his own arse.

He flicks her nipples with his tongue. Her gasp tightens his cock and fires his blood even more. And when he tastes her, holy hell! Never, he has never tasted anything as sweet as Cait's nipples. The sounds she makes, the groans and gasps, the soft purrs and keens, it takes all he has not to slip out of his pants and enter her. But, he was raised to be gentleman. 

Her fingers flutter between them, seeking the button of his pants. He lifts up to say, "No Cait."

"But Sam, I need."

"I ken what you need. Ladies first."

That is when there is a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door? Will they be discovered?


	3. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's at the door?

"Is it locked?" Sam anxiously asked. 

"I..I don't remember." She is trying to pull her dress back up but will never get to all those buttons. He throws her a jacket to cover her gapping bare back as he pulls his own shirt back on. 

"Do we answer?" Cait is soothing her dress down as the knocking continues.

"They aren't going away and know we are in here." He walks over and opens the, oh boy, unlocked door.

"The photographer wants to know if you want to..what in God's Name have you two been doing?" Tobias inturpts himself to ask.

"Whatever do you mean Toby?" Cait asks her voice a bit higher then normal.

"I mean, your hair is a mess Caitriona. And is that not your bra on the floor?" He points to it laying in plan sight on the floor by the couch. "And Sam, your hair is also mussed and you are wearing her lipstick. What did I inturpt?"

"Toby ahhh."

Sam steps up and wraps his arm around a shaken Cait. "We love each other Tobias. Can you understand that and keep our secret?"

He looks at them and deeply sighs. "Are you sure? It won't be easy."

"We know. But it is impossible to deny this anymore. We will make it work together." Sam replies.

"We will. He is everything." She turns to him with her heart in her eyes. And Tobias feels like an intruder.

"I will say nothing. I will tell the photographer you will be out to see the proves later, shall I?"

"Thanks Tobias." Said without looking away from Cait's eyes. Tobias slips out locking the door behind him.


	4. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they are thinking, will they give in to the heat?  
> NSFW

"Now what?" Cait asks after Toby leaves.

"Well, the overwhelming heat is tempered. If we, well, we will be aware of what we are doing and what it means."

"Making love."

"Aye."

She thinks for half a second and then drops the jacket off. Her dress quickly follows.

"Cait!" Her name is both a prayer and curse as Sam pulls his shirt back off followed by his pants. 

"Make love to me Sam." She requests stepping forward.

"Oh Christ." He pulls her against him and claims her lips, her back, her bum. She hums into his mouth as she grinds herself against him. Nothing exist outside of their embrace. It is all heat and promise, love and lust, 

"Bedroom now." She gasps out when his lips leave her mouth and trail down her neck. He backs them that direction without seperating from her. They hit the bed with a grunt. He lifts her up on it and follows.

"Now Sam please."

"Ladies first Cait." He licks, kisses, and bites his way down her neck and chest. He finds her sweet nipples again and sets in to feast.

"Oh f*ck Sam." She groans pulling on his hair pushing him closer. He loves her breast. Had since the first time he had felt them against him at her audition. And now to be...

"Sam. Sam. Sam." His name, a pant as her breathing increases and her crutch presses closer to his. Ahhh. He leaves her awesome breasts and wanders farther south. That small scrap of red lace was calling him. He licks her from her naval down.

"Holy Hell!" Encouraged, he does it again, and again. He then pulls it off and buries himself to truly taste and tease her. And he thought her nipples were the best thing he had ever tasted. Oh but the honey from her honypot! And the noises she makes. His name, soft Irish Gailec curses, mixed in with the moans and groans.

He slips his boxers off and climbs up her body after she had came, with a shout, twice. He starts to slip into her and then stops.

"Come on Sam." She breathlessly says.

"Condom. Do we need a condom Cait?

"Oh bloody hell. Do I have?" She wiggles up and reaches into the drawer in her bedside table. "Oh thank God." She pulls one out and opens it before slipping it over him.

"Why do you have a condom?"

"A girl can dream. Come here baby. Gawd, I need you so bad."

"I love you Cait." He grabs himself and enters her.

"Oh God, Jesus Sam!" She knows he is big. Had felt him as she rode between his legs as Claire. But, the reality! She wraps her legs around him and starts moving. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was to be a one shot but...


End file.
